


Когда это стало моей жизнью?

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brock needs a Hug, Gen, Good Brock Rumlow, Humor, I suck in tagging, Jack is Good SIC, Poor Rumlow, Strike Team Operations, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Does Not Remember Steve, and Hair dye
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роджерс привычно кивает Зимнему в благодарность за совместную работу и уходит писать отчеты Фьюри.<br/>Зимний привычно изображает подводного жителя с неопределяемым выражением лица, спрятавшись за своей маской и очками. Он с частью УДАРа отправляется на базу за новыми инструкциями и техосмотром.<br/>Рамлоу привычно выдыхает - в этот раз пронесло и оба его подопечных отработали, не доставив ожидаемых проблем. Он отправляется писать отчёты Пирсу и Фьюри, и самая сложная задача на этот вечер - не перепутать адресатов. Хотя послать к чертям хочется обоих за такие миссии; кто же виноват, что прикрыть одного суперсолдата больше некому, кроме другого суперсолдата.<br/>Рамлоу страстно хочет в отпуск.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда это стало моей жизнью?

Если бы Брока в детстве научили молиться, он бы сейчас истово отбивал поклоны, возжигал свечи и - что там ещё полагается?.. Кабы он знал. Брок хороший агент, хороший руководитель, хороший солдат, он, черт побери, заслужил, чтобы боженька относился к нему благосклонно! Он опустил взгляд на зажатый в руке лист с новым заданием, сжал пальцы в кулак и саданул им о стену - он готов был даже какую-нибудь девственницу раздобыть и принести в жертву - от сердца оторвал бы, не пожалел ради такого дела! Но, к его глубочайшему сожалению, в список его навыков успешное общение с богами не входило. Он думал выпросить у Роджерса контакты Тора, но пришел к неутешительному выводу - быстро придумать приличную ложь не получится, а сказать правду себе выйдет боком.   
  
Чертов Пирс! Чертов Бартон, пропавший неведомо куда, когда УДАРу срочно нужен высоклассный снайпер! Чертов Фьюри развел руками, чертов Пирс сказал, что все уладит - и полюбуйтесь: Броку выдали Зимнего солдата. В чем не было бы ничего нового, странного или удивительного, если бы ему не вменялось в обязанности прикрывать со своей позиции Капитана Америку. Брок рвал на голове волосы (что не произвело никакого впечатления на руководство), показывал картинки из музея (на что ему показали картинки с закрытыми во время операций лицами что у Роджерса, что у Зимнего), напоминал о всплесках воспоминаний Солдата и невероятной интуиции Капитана (что было названо случайными совпадениями). Порывался подать в отставку, но запутался в бланках Щ.И.Т.а и Гидры. Потом Роллинз влил в него стакан виски, по запаху до странности напоминавший концентрат валерьянки, и махнувший его одним глотком Брок подписался под приказом. И теперь у него операция, которая вгонит его в могилу либо пулей Зимнего Солдата, либо щитом Капитана. Брок вдумчиво облизал кровящие костяшки разбитого о стену кулака, прикинул варианты пойти сразу напроситься на пулю, но, напуганный возможным появлением второго стакана валерьянки в организме, решил растянуть агонию и, перекрестившись на оказавшегося перед глазами Пикассо, отправился к команде.  
  
Операция, как ни странно, прошла словно по учебнику. Роджерс размазанной синей кляксой носился как угорелый за своим щитом, Зимний, получивший простую как стенка инструкцию "Вот этого прикрывать", стрелял откуда-то из пятого измерения, бойцы выполняли поставленные задачи, противник послушно падал к ногам. Брок всё больше подозревал неладное и ждал от мироздания крупной пакости.   
По завершении боевых действий Зимний отчитался, что возвращается на базу, Роджерса забрал квинджет на какую-то сходку Мстителей, а не дождавшийся взрыва Брок отправился писать отчеты и подсчитывать седые волосы.  
  
*  
  
Широко известный всем факт, что Зимнему Солдату постоянно стирают память, не совсем точно соответствовал действительности - при отсутствии сбоев в его системе ценностей и высокой степени приспособляемости, позволявшей ему эти сбои маскировать до последнего, в криостазис он отправлялся необнулённым. Это позволяло техникам меньше тратить времени собственно на обнуление, при побудке - на введение в курс дела (серьезно - перед каждым заданием рассказывать Зимнему о великой миссии Гидры, о самой Гидре, о руководстве и сотрудниках Гидры, да с картинками, чтобы знал, на кого смотреть влюбленными глазами...) Самому ему это позволяло более интересно проводить время на операциях и досуг в случае проводимого без заморозки времени между операциями.   
  
Одним из развлечений Зимнего Солдата по прозвищу Агент было систематизирование наемников группы поддержки, наблюдение за их навыками и прогноз количества операций, на которых они продержатся. Группа была слаженной, но случалось всякое, и поэтому новички иногда в ней появлялись. А старички пропадали. Агент не тратил время на поиски их данных в базе отдела кадров, чтобы проверить свои прогнозы - это выходило за рамки его хобби. Продолжительный интерес у него на данный момент вызывали только Рамлоу, бессменно руководивший всеми его операциями, пара постоянных партнеров по спаррингам, с которыми Зимнему иногда разрешали размяться, подрывник МакКален, привлекавшийся к заданиям в крайне редких случаях, но обладавший просто замечательными рыжими усами, неизменно вызывавшими в Зимнем чувство глубокой симпатии. И появившийся пару операций назад боевик, которого Брок с выражением беспрестанно болящего зуба на лице требовал прикрывать, проклиная под нос на все лады какого-то Бартона. Бартона в списке интересных личностей не было, поэтому проклятия в его адрес Зимнего не беспокоили. Зато высоченный широкоплечий мужик в чумовом синем костюме попал на первые строчки сразу после первого совместного задания. До задания единственной мыслью было, что его так одели специально, чтобы снайперу его было виднее и легче защищать. Однако, понаблюдав за мелькающим то тут, то там пятном, Зимний от греха перестрелял вообще всех, кто мог теоретически на это чудо попытаться напасть. На практике даже ему с трудом удалось отслеживать его перемещения. К сожалению, Брок его имени не назвал, разъехались все в разные стороны, и оставшееся чувство досады не давало Зимнему пару раз спокойно заснуть. На базе боевик ему не попадался, как и в следующих пяти операциях, и спрашивать о нем он не собирался - проявлять интерес к чему-то, кроме новых игрушек отдела вооружений, было чревато обнулением.  
  
А потом Зимнего разбудили, проверили системы организма, провели обслуживание руки, и в процессе упаковывания в родную броню в отсек зашел Рамлоу - и на лице у него было  _то самое выражение_ , обозначенное как "чертов-бартон". Зимний рассчитывал, что таинственным бартоном не был тот самый боевик. Брок дождался, когда ему выдадут собранного Солдата, как ребенка в яслях, сунул ему в руки файл с деталями операции и потащил к вертолетной площадке. Зимний с удовольствием рассматривал сурово выдвинутую из-под шлема челюсть агента Щ.И.Т.а Роджерса, которого ему полагалось прикрывать с воздуха. Агент определенно заслуживал третьей строчки в списке интересов уже за одно то, что делал с лицом стоявшего на второй строке Брока.  
  
*  
  
На одной из миссий Стиву предъявили мрачного наёмника, упакованного сверху до низу в черную броню и увешанного просто диким количеством оружия. Притащивший его Рамлоу психовал с самого начала операции, крепко пах валерьянкой и держался так, словно не знал, кого из них сажать на поводок. Пояснив Капитану, что именно этот наёмник прикрывал его в качестве снайпера на последних операциях, он выжидательно замер, словно дальше должно было последовать что-то невероятно захватывающее. Стив мог поклясться, что за шумом вертолета расслышал имя Бартона, но решил не уточнять. Наемник молча пялился на него - точнее, пялился в его сторону, сложно было понять за его маской, очками и свисающими на лицо темными волосами. Стив на всякий случай благодарно кивнул, потом провёл для группы быстрый инструктаж и покосился на Рамлоу, который теперь выглядел немного разочарованным. Вероятно, он хотел идти в паре с своим наёмником, которого Стив нагло экспроприировал, высоко оценив степень полезности ходячего арсенала. Или он хотел идти со Стивом - которому Наташа рассказала не только об увлеченности Фила. Брок заинтересованность в Капитане Америке тщательно скрывал, и поэтому Стив чувствовал себя рядом с ним увереннее, чем с Филом или Наташей.   
  
Представленный Зимним агент тоже посмотрел примерно в направлении Рамлоу (серьезно, как он дерется с таким маленьким обзором?), тот встряхнулся, дал группе отмашку и повернулся к Роллинзу, взявшему привычку везде таскать с собой фляжку. Брок бы решил, что его пытаются споить с целью подсидеть и занять его место, если бы не осознавал, что от его места все агенты открещиваются и в испуге разрабатывают планы по сохранению вечного пребывания его, Брока, в должности. Он краем глаза увидел, как Кэп хлопнул Зимнего по плечу, показывая направление, в котором оба сразу унеслись наперегонки, и добавил себе мысленно галочку расширить список аргументов против совместной работы этих двоих - хотя бы увеличившиеся счета на краску для волос и валерьянку...  
  
*  
  
Когда со стороны командира на весь остров донесся вопль "Чертов Бартон!!!", весь отряд только понимающе переглянулся. Отдышавшись через пару минут, расстроенный Рамлоу сказал, что квинджет, который должен был их забрать, задерживается, потому что Фьюри ищет пилота с достаточным уровнем доступа, чтобы отправить его за командой, выполнявшей секретную миссию в секретном квадрате. Бойцы получили возможность отдохнуть, лежа пластом на песочке, прокачанные тела Зимнего и Капитана быстро заставили обоих заскучать, а наблюдавшего за ними Брока - занервничать. Пока он решал, не отправить ли их побегать - в  _разных_ концах острова! - эти двое решили подраться. В терапевтических, разумеется, целях. Чертов Роджерс стянул надоевший ему за день шлем, а Брок мысленно приготовился к инфаркту. Повисшая над островом тишина длилась пару секунд, сгустившаяся сумеречная темнота рассеялась от запаха сунутого под нос нашатыря и замелькавших тут и там бликов от экранов наладонников у бойцов. Роджерс с Зимним обнаружились в центре небольшой песчаной бури, вившейся в стороне от стоянки. Зимний по-прежнему был в маске, защищаясь от песка, и Брок решил, что он будет его любимым ребенком, а Роджерса надо срочно отдавать на усыновление.   
Приведший через пару часов квинджет Фьюри равнодушно окинул взглядом команду, приказал Роджерсу умыться и невозмутимо повел транспорт на базу Щ.И.Т.а.   
  
*  
  
Стив радовался встречам с Сэмом, потому что они не были связаны с работой на Щ.И.Т. и можно было считать, что у него в настоящем наконец-то начали появляться обычные друзья. Он начал адаптироваться, догонял время и мир вокруг, почти верил в то, что может жить как обычный человек, пусть и не мог точно сказать Сэму, чего именно он хочет от этой жизни.  
  
Он радовался визитам к Пегги, потому что она была ниточкой к его прошлому, не сказкам из музея, не придуманным историям из интернета, а живой свидетельницей тех времен. Он любил ее - первое нежное трепетное чувство, которое могло и не перерасти во что-то большее, он не так уж и сильно этого хотел, наверное, раз не попытался к ней вернуться.  
  
Ему нравилось работать с Мстителями - они не были командой мечты, к сожалению, до слаженности Ревущих или отточенности УДАРа им нужны были сотни совместных тренировок, но с ними было приятно и работать, и общаться, так что Стив относился к ним с заботой и был благодарен, что они есть.  
  
И об УДАРе - его бойцы ему тоже нравились, профессиональностью, спокойствием, проскальзывающим порой в действиях лихачеством. Ему нравился Рамлоу, ни разу не подводивший его на миссиях, нравился Роллинз, нравился увиденный лишь раз МакКален. Нравился до невозможности прекрасный снайпер, чьего лица он даже ни разу не видел, хотя они несколько раз пересекались на операциях, а горящий между лопаток взгляд ощущался так вообще на каждом задании. Они были одинаково сильны в спарринге, отлично ладили, работая в паре и практически не обмениваясь репликами, безупречно выполняли поставленные задачи, и Стиву казалось, что такое с ним уже однажды было.   
А потом снайпер подстрелил Фьюри через гребаную стену в квартире Стива, ухитрившись при этом самого Стива даже крошкой не оцарапать, и Стив не смог его догнать, чтобы спросить: "Чувак, какого хрена?!"  
  
А потом всё пошло под откос, Зимний подстрелил Наташу, они на пару со Стивом чуть не разворотили мост, руки Брока дрожали, застегивая на нем наручники, горячее дыхание опаляло затылок, глаза пекло от еле сдерживаемых слез, и Стив думал: "Это был Баки. Это был  _мой_ чертов Баки!"  
И жизнь внезапно стала прозрачной и ясной, он знал, что ему нужно, чего он хочет и чем будет заниматься.  
  
*  
  
Брок застегивал наручники на стоящем перед ним на коленях Стиве, отрывисто бросал "Не здесь!" бойцам и отчаянно искал в дыму Зимнего. Ему до смерти хотелось коснуться губами белобрысой макушки перед собой в успокаивающем жесте, сердце рвалось на куски от боли в волнении за обоих подопечных, он пытался придумать, как распутать этот безумный клубок, и с нарастающей паникой понимал, что не справится. Не сможет спасти своих мальчиков, не успеет спрятать Стива, спрятать Зимнего, спрятаться с ними, укрыть их от ЩИТа и Гидры, и это ужас-ужас-ужас. Двигатели гулко урчали, Джек в соседнем кресле молчал и не пытался влезть с расспросами, бойцы были мрачны, и в воздухе висела гнетущая атмосфера разбившегося вдребезги счастья.   
  
******************  
  
Он растерянно смотрит на дыру в полу машины, облизывает пересохшие губы, оглядывается, встряхивается, идет докладывать, а в голове отчаянно бьется "Кто? Кто?!" Кому читать благодарственные молитвы?..  
  
*  
  
Его уже несколько лет не подвергали процедуре обнуления, он совсем отвык от сжигающей всё тело боли, он кричит, и почему-то вместо машины и стен лаборатории вокруг него вырастают ледяные стены. Агент Роджерс смотрит на него голубыми глазами из-за треснувших стекол, тянет к нему металлические руки и нескончаемым речитативом зовет: "Баки-Баки-Баки-Баки!"   
  
Он засыпает. Он просыпается. У него новая миссия. Он должен узнать, кто такой Баки, иначе ему никогда не избавиться от звенящего в ушах крика.   
Он бежит, дерется, стреляет, снова бежит, летит на джете, дерется, стреляет, дерется, у него болят обе руки - вывихнутая живая и разбитая металлическая, он больше не может стрелять, а человек перед ним говорит, что это он, Зимний, - Баки.   
И мир взрывается.  
  
В его заново разворачивающемся в голове списке появляется первая строчка - Стив Роджерс.   
Блеклыми, растекшимися чернилами под ней виднеется едва различимое имя Брока Рамлоу.   
Он должен найти и вернуть их обоих.  
У него снова есть задание.


End file.
